Falling for you
by Firefly1316
Summary: 14 years ago the Hunter family adopted a 2 year old girl. But now the girl is 16 and she is there for Riley is she needs her. She was made Auggie's godmother. But when she spends Christmas at the Matthews house she slowly begins to fall for her old best friend. Joshua Matthews
1. Chapter 1

14 years ago, Shawn Hunter and his family adopted a two year old girl named Max. The girl was bubbly and fun and became very close friends with Joshua Matthews. The girl was heartbroken when Cory and Topanga left. She is Auggie's godmother and adores not only Riley and Auggie but also Maya and Farkle. She is the one that Riley comes to talk to when having a problem, if she is in New York.

Now Max is 16 and when he visits the Matthews for Christmas a whole new adventure awaits her, but so does the problem of falling you her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max has mid-back blonde hair with brown hair and has a relatively average height with slightly muscular build, due to the fact she is very strong and flexible. She is very independent in the things that she does and doesn't want to rely on others for support. Max is unnervingly loyal to her friends and will go to long lengths to help them with their problems. She also has a reputation of boys being scared of her because she is so tough and also boys like her. It is said many people have a crush on Max, but more often than not these feelings are not returned. **

I stay in Shawn's car when he gets out.

"Max, can you park the car?" Shawn asks.

"Sure" I reply and slip into the driver's side of the car.

I watch Shawn walk into the building and start the car again, before driving to the car park and parking the car. I pull down the mirror and check my slight makeup, eyeliner, pale brown eyeshadow, blusher and pale peach lipstick.

I climb out of the car and straighter my red and blue plaid shirt which I wear with a black vest, tights, shorts and black combat boots. I lock the car and walk into the building, pressing the button for the elevator. When the elevator opens I walk in and press the sixth floor button.

I walk out of the elevator and to apartment 26, walking through the door.

"Maxie." Auggie yells and jumps into my arms.

I let the boy rest on my hip as I kiss his forehead.

"Hey Auggie." I say, lowering the boy from my hip as Cory walks forward and hugs me tightly.

"Nice to see you Max" Cory says.

"You too Bro" I say. Cory had practically been my brother throughout my life.

"Look at you, all grown up" Cory says, kissing my forehead.

"Shut up Cory" I say, pushing him.

Topanga walks forward and embraces me.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Topanga questions.

"Great, how are you?" I ask

"I'm fantastic." She says

I am then embraced by Amy and Alan and quick hellos are shared before Mia and Riley tackle me into a hug.

"Max. We missed you" The girl chorus and I laugh, kissing their foreheads fondly.

"Hey." Josh says and I let out a small squeal before jumping into his arms as he hugs me tightly, my legs around his waist as we hug.

"Oh I missed you." Josh mumbles.

"I missed you too" I say and someone clears their throat and I unwrap my legs from his waist and step back to Auggie, lifting him up again, before throwing myself onto the sofa with Josh.

"Maxie, have you got me a present?" Auggie asks. I laugh and reach into my pocket, pulling our 20 dollars.

"Here" I hand him the money "You have a present but this goes with it." Auggie hugs me tightly and kisses me softly.

An hour or so later me, Auggie and Josh are sat on the sofa, while they cover a sleeping Alan in decorations as he softly snores

"What the difference between having a younger daddy and an older daddy? " Auggie asks

"Younger daddy doesn't fall asleep in the middle of a party?" Josh says, but Auggie nods to Cory and Shawn, who are sat behind me and are snoring in a weird way and very loudly

"How could you possibly not like Riley?" Maya asks Shawn, either waking him or just making him open his eyes

"Maya." Riley says, a warning tone in her voice

"What is she talking about?"

"Whenever you do come here, it's like you find some excuse not to talk to me and then you leave." Riley says

"I talk to you. I'm talking to you right now." Shawn says

"When's my birthday? What's my favourite colour?" Riley questions

"Riley that stuff doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Tell us what you know."

"Girls Shawn knows Riley's birthday." Cory says, as I stand and walk to Topanga and Amy

"What you got there?" Amy asks

"Butternut squash soup." Topanga says and I smile

"My specialty? You, you made my specialty? Why" Amy asks

"Because I wanted you to know that even though the holidays are here now, you will always have a part in putting them together." Topanga says and hold up two spoons of soup, feeding Amy one and me the other

"Tastes just like mine." Amy says

"That's because I used your recipe. In fact, I used your recipe to put together the whole day." Topanga says and I smile as she hugs me close to her side

"Thank you." Amy says

"Thank you." Topanga says

"Dinner, everybody!" Topanga yells and we all take our seat, me next to Josh

The table is now almost empty and Topanga speaks up in an outraged tone "Five minutes?! That dinner took two days to cook. You animals ate it in five minutes!"

"What's for dessert, mom?" Riley asks

"Nothing'! I want you to sit there for two days and think about that dinner you just devoured, and then maybe I'll give you a cupcake." Topanga says

"Well, I thought it was great, Topanga." I say

"Thank you." She replies

"Me too. I don't get a lot of home-cooked meals." Shawn says

"How's the job going, Shawn? "

"Oh, you do something?" Maya asks

"Yeah. I write for a site called "hit the road. Go to a lot of different places and tell you if it's worth a weekend." Shawn explains

"I, I go on that site." Maya stutters

"Restless little spirit, huh? " Shawn asks

"No, I just think about - other places? - Sometimes."

"Yeah"

"Yeah you take the pictures too."

"I do. How'd you guess that?" Shawn asks

"I draw pictures."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to say "yeah" last, okay?"

"Very mature." I mutter

"Yeah"

"Okay, that's it. When's my birthday, Uncle Shawn? "

"He knows, Riley."

"You keep on saying that."

"Why won't he answer? What did I do? "

Shawn stands up and leaves the table, before turning back "You're coming or what?"


End file.
